Wrathchild
by Nadesiko04
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Neutral!Harry "Prefería ser un vagabundo a los ojos de la condenada normalidad, que tanto le había costado, antes que moldarse ante sus requerimientos. Que se jodieran." El hijo del odio y el amor, el Jesús de aquella tierra maldita.


* * *

**Wrathchild**

_Juro solemnemente que no tengo ni idea del punto de hacer este fic. Pero hacía rato que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Ah, considérenlo un manifiesto de teenage skepticism. O algo así. Me basé un poco en el fic St. Jimmy, que está en inglés, que plantea a un Harry a la punkrocker, pero que a diferencia del mío, no es un amargado. Argh, son los únicos personajes que me salen. :D _

_En fin, disfruten. O traten de hacerlo._

* * *

Podría hacerlo. O no.

- No. Mira como está esa estúpida perra de Shirley…- tiró la aguja a un lado, mirándola con desprecio, y se apoyó contra la pared del callejón.

Estaba oscureciendo, y los reflejos rojizos de la puesta de Sol apenas llegaban hasta aquél lugar, un corredor que se iniciaba en la salida de emergencia (bloqueada por un basurero) de un supermercado y desembocaba en su correspondiente estacionamiento.

No era una vista inusual. Cuando necesitaba unos momentos a solas, conseguía librarse de sus compañeros y sentarse en aquél callejón sucio y vacío, donde compartía droga con los adictos locales.

Normalmente sólo era marihuana. Hoy, uno de los viejos lo quiso sobornar con una dosis de heroína para que no lo echara de su callejón. Idiota.

- No vale la pena – sentenció, levantándose pesadamente. La cadena que colgaba de su pantalón de jean negro, ajustado a las piernas, sonó estridentemente al balancearse-. Veamos si Hailey tiene ganas de abrir las piernas hoy…- se susurró a sí mismo, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro, completamente despeinado.

Comenzó a caminar, dejando que la ya pálida luz del ocaso bañara su tersa piel. A diferencia de Dudley, su primo idiota, y toda su banda de descerebrados, él había sido librado de la maldición de hormonas adolescentes. Su piel lucía tan bien como lo había sido a los once años.

Mientras pasaba por el vecindario, en dirección a los campos que se extendían bajo las autopistas de Surrey, notó desinteresadamente las miradas reprobatorias de los vecinos. Malditos viejos. Todos se habían convencido de las palabras de sus tíos: que era un delincuente, que era una escoria. Dios sabe que intentó ser un buen niño, sacar buenas calificaciones y ganar su _cariño._ Pero hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado las esperanzas y había mandado a su familia al carajo. Había sido en un ocaso de verano como aquél, a sus trece años, cuando todo cambió.

Un mal momento en la empresa de Vernon lo hizo pasar una crisis alcohólica y retomar sus viejos hábitos. Y como siempre había sido, lo culpó a él de todo lo que sucedía. No recordaba mucho, principalmente porque su furia (todavía latente) se lo impedía, pero podía contar una discusión muy fuerte, palabras hirientes, y gritos. Luego, una silla caída y su tío acercándose, para luego comenzar a estrangularlo. Fue entonces cuando su ingenuidad se convirtió en odio, en un acto de auto preservación, y puso sus manos sobre las de su tío. Y sucedió.

Lo que fuese que él pudiese hacer, sucedió.

Desde pequeño había tenido un don. Ya sea pequeños sucesos inexplicables, como aparecer sobre un techo al tratar de escapar de las palizas de su primo, como lograr que su cabello creciese cuando se lo cortaban de forma vergonzosa. Al principio fueron accidentes, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, aprendió a controlarlo a voluntad.

El primer paso fue aquél día.

Sus manos sobre las de Vernon, mientras él hacía presión sobre su cuello. Odio inexplicable, concentración. _No debía morir a manos de ese cerdo._ Y un click. Una energía que surgía de sus brazos y se extendía por los de su tío, quebrando, no, _pulverizando_ los huesos de sus miembros. Y de nuevo, los gritos. Pero no de furia. De dolor, y temor.

Fue la confirmación. Supo en ese instante que efectivamente, él era _diferente._ Diferente por aquél poder, su fuerza. Por aquella cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo.

Tomo la resolución de no dejarse ganar por nadie, nunca más. De ser él en la vida, y nadie más. Las mujeres pasaban, los hombres pasaban, los nombres se olvidaban y a él ya no le importaba nada. De vez en cuando se pasaba por el número cuatro, Privet Drive, que su familia había abandonado poco después del incidente, por temor a él. Vernon había quedado hemipléjico de por vida, y él no lo lamentaba.

Nunca vendieron la casa, por lo que había quedado a su entera disposición. Al principio la mantenía limpia, trabajando para pagar las expensas, pero poco a poco empezó a importarle menos, dejando que el polvo y las facturas se acumularan. Ahora dormía allí si estaba cerca, de lo contrario se quedaría en la casa de alguno de sus compañeros o en algún motel.

Apenas tenía quince años, pero no tenía ni rumbo ni pensamientos para el futuro. Todo estaba bien como ya estaba, ¿para qué más? ¿Para qué menos? La sociedad esperaría que estudiase en la universidad, sacara buenas notas, e ingresara en su maldito sistema, en un trabajo de oficina que pudriría su mente y lo convertiría en un esclavo del estado. No, él apreciaba su libertad. Prefería ser un vagabundo a los ojos de la condenada normalidad (que tanto le había costado) antes que moldarse ante sus requerimientos. Que se jodieran.

Y como vagabundo ahora vagaba, acercándose en un bus semivacío a la parada que se hallaba bajo la autopista. Allí se reunían sus compañeros todas las noches, y juntos hablaban, se drogaban o escuchaban música.

- ¡Hey, Scar! ¡Pensamos que habías decidido por fin salir de la ciudad! – la voz alegre de Jamie lo recibió cuando bajó del bus. El muchacho dos años mayor que él, de pelo negro teñido y en puntas y ojos marrones delineados (al igual que él) lo saludó, estrechando su mano informalmente.

- Na, tenía un par de negocios que resolver – admitió.

- Puff, no puedes dejar a esos drogadictos en paz, ¿eh, Scar?

- ¿Para qué? Se hace buen dinero con ellos – se encogió de hombros y miró por detrás de Jamie-. ¿Acaso viste a Hailey?

- La he visto por allí – señaló unos bancos destartalados, al final de la autopista-. Pero, eh, Scar…- dijo, inseguro, y bajando la voz-. No sé si quieras saberlo, pero…

- ¿Se ha estado acostando con Jimmy? – preguntó Scar, con una sonrisa fría en los labios. Ante el gesto de afirmación incrédulo de su compañero, le contestó:- Me importa una mierda lo que la perra haga. Mientras que se mantenga limpia es más que suficiente.

- Pero Scar…

- Lo mismo fue con Courtney, Brit, Sally… ninguna de ellas quiere nada serio conmigo y yo tampoco. Son todas estúpidas. Sólo les doy algo de atención porque son bonitas, y sobre todo, fáciles.

Ahora, Scar era todo un atractivo entre la población punkrocker de Surrey. Moreno, de ojos verdes brillantes, piel pálida y carácter fuerte y algo frío, era bastante buscado por las mujeres de su edad. Sin embargo, a él poco le importaban los corazones rotos que dejaba por detrás. Hacía tiempo que había perdido fe en la reciprocidad de afectos. Buscaba pasar una buena noche, y nada más.

A esto, Jamie frunció los labios.

- No creo que…

- Oh, no me vengas con estupideces, Jamie… sabes bien que pienso irme de este condenado pueblo y no quiero ninguna llorona rubia tras mis huellas.

Jamie volvió a callarse. Cierto, él era agradable y leal, pero eso no significaba que era estúpido. Scar era una de las personas más populares de la comunidad adolescente: ya sea por su estilo, su presencia, su habilidad para encantar o su misteriosa fuerza, era una persona que simplemente no ignorabas. Todos lo conocían, y algunos lo querían, otros lo odiaban, otros temían, y a muchos le desconcertaba. A veces actuaba como un caballero valiente, y al día siguiente traicionaba al primer amigo que se cruzase.

Por eso Jamie evitaba pelearse con él y jugar el papel de "amigo en la sombra".

-Pero siempre digo y nunca hago…- murmuró Scar para sí mismo-. Me pregunto… ¿qué me retiene aquí?

- ¿Tu decimosexto cumpleaños?

- ¿Qué, edad legal para comprar cerveza, Jamie? No, hay algo más…- se encogió de hombros-. No importa, mañana lo averiguaré.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- ¿Hoy? Voltearme a Hailey. ¿Mañana? Vagabundear un rato, luego ver si puedo librarme de esta maldita cadena.

_- Si no te conociera, pensaría que eres un poeta drogado_ – siseó una voz en su oído. Scar se dio vuelta, y se encontró cara a cara con su serpiente, Iris.

Rió por lo bajo, y le contestó:

- _Soy poeta y estoy drogado, Iris. Son dos hechos innegables acerca de mí._

_- Lo que digas, Harry. Apestas a hormonas, ¿copularás hoy?_

Scar no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

- _¿Copular? ¿Le mandaste mis saludos a Luis XIV?_

_- Tonto. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

_- ¿Por qué todo el mundo está súbitamente interesado en mi vida sexual?_

_- Creo que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos no es una manera de dejar en secreto algo así._

_- Como si Hailey no fuera a chismearlo con sus amigas._

_- Y tú se lo permites…_

_- Podría coserle la boca, sí –_admitió-. _Pero gritaría tanto con su horrible voz chillona que temo que mi cerebro explotaría._

La serpiente dejó escapar su risa viperina, mientras reptaba por el brazo de Scar y se acomodaba bajo su ropa.

- _Que excitante me veré cuando esté desnudo y con una serpiente colgando del cuello…_

_- Idiota –_le pegó levemente con la cola-. _Sin mí, ya tendrías millones de crías._

_- Eww…- _se estremeció ante la idea de miles de niños gritándole para que los sostuviera.

Mirando nervioso la conversación, Jamie tosió un poco, tratando de disimular su incomodidad. Hacía un año que sabía acerca de la extraña habilidad al estilo "Dr. Dolittle" (como decían entre ellos), pero todavía el lenguaje de escupitajos y silbidos lo ponía muy nervioso. Al principio, al igual que los demás, pensó que estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico, luego que estaba completamente loco… hasta que vio como detuvo a Iris de atacar a un niño lo suficientemente estúpido como para molestarla. Muchos decían que era un don, otros que lo había aprendido en una selva del Amazonas, pero lo cierto es que aquello había ganado su respeto y temor.

Scar le dirigió una mirada aburrida, y giró la cabeza hacia él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – sin esperar respuesta, volvió a hablar:- Escucha Jamie, ¿podrías ir a buscarla? Me estoy aburriendo.

Jamie asintió, y Scar suspiró. No le importaba lo que el joven mayor que él pensara de su serpiente, tan sólo era una persona más con la que pasar el tiempo. ¿Amistad? Scar no confiaba en nadie, porque sabía que todos le traicionarían. Si no te ilusionas, jamás experimentarás la desilusión, pero ¡qué terrible es no soñar!

Y sin embargo, no le importaba. Después de todo, ¿no tenía el habilidades que la mayoría sólo pueden soñar? ¿No era él _diferente_? Entonces, la fantasía se vuelve realidad, y ya no necesita soñar, porque ya se ha vuelto una verdad constante en su vida.

- _Dices que son tus compañeros, pero los tratas como sirvientes._

_- Si me encariño, me traicionarán. Jamie sólo se junta conmigo por mi popularidad, al igual que los demás. Soy un monstruo, un fenómeno de feria para ellos, que se quedan a verme hacer mis truquitos. Se maravillan y me aplauden como un perro vulgar. Entonces los uso, como ellos me usan a mí._

_- Cruel verdad has encontrado, Harry._

Scar suspiró, y espero a que la noche fuese algo entretenida, antes de librarse del maldito lugar.

2

- ¿Quieres un poco? – ofreció Jean.

- No, quiero estar sobrio cuando me tome el bus – admitió Scar. La niña se encogió de hombros y dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo de marihuana.

- ¿Quién se encargará de esto? – preguntó, señalando su droga.

- ¿Quieres quedártelo tú, Jean?

- No me duraría mucho – admitió, luciendo algo decepcionada-. No podría tener la suficiente presencia como para reclamarle a un adicto que pague. No me respetan.

- Eso se puede arreglar – dijo Scar, y tomó un paquete de cigarrillos tirado a un lado. Concentrándose, sintió como el papel se volvía algo más duro y pesado, sintiendo poco a poco el avance del frío metálico en su piel. Un revólver de bajo calibre yacía en su mano.

- Toma –se lo entregó a la niña-. ¿Sabes como usarlo?

- He robado la de papá algunas veces –admitió ella-. No habrá problemas, entonces.

- Ten cuidado, asústalos pero no los mates, al menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Si llega a pasar, tira el cuerpo al río y ve con Jamie. Él te cubrirá.

Jean asintió y tomó otra pitada de su cigarrillo.

Scar la ojeó cuidadosamente. Jane tan sólo tenía catorce, dos años menos que él. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño e infantil, y su cara redonda y pelo castaño descuidado le daban un aspecto poco importante. Tampoco ella hacía mucho por sobresalir: le bastaba con que la dejaran en paz.

Tal vez por eso, Jane era lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga. Era una muchacha inteligente, pero más importante, sabia. Era del tipo que leía libros, pero que los contaba con sus propias palabras. Scar la había descubierto llorando en una noche de verano, dos años atrás, cuando había escapado de la casa en la que su madre y su padrastro vivían. Su madre era alcohólica y su padre biológico había emigrado a Norteamérica cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Joven de casa inestable, su madre había salido con decenas de hombres, pero el que se llevaba el premio a la longevidad era Peter, que duró desde que Jean tenía nueve hasta sus doce años.

Podría decirse que dejaron de salir porque un muerto no puede relacionarse con un vivo.

Scar sentía profundamente el odio cada vez que pensaba en Peter. Una vez sola había visto al hombre y había sido sólo para matarlo. La policía nunca había encontrado su cuerpo, y la madre de Jean había quedado demasiado traumatizada tras presenciar la muerte de su esposo como para decir algo coherente. Scar se había asegurado de ello.

Tanta crueldad se remitía de nuevo a la pequeña Jean, que en aquella noche de verano lloraba, mientras sujetaba una toalla cubierta de sangre. Scar (Harry todavía, en ese tiempo) le había preguntado qué le sucedía. Ella confesó (luego de mucho llanto) lo impensable. Lo horrendo. Lo monstruoso.

Peter la había violado. Repetidas veces. Y aquella sangre en la toalla, era la que salía de su propio cuerpo ante su falta de maduración sexual.

Ni siquiera había menstruado por primera vez.

Harry perdió la calma, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Preguntó con frialdad dónde vivía Jane, y le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien. La niña de doce años lloraba, lloraba mientras sostenía la toalla manchada con su inocencia. Que luego Harry utilizó cubrir el rostro desfigurado y desollado de Peter, mientras lo enterraba debajo de la autopista.

Harry ofreció un hogar para Jane en Privet Drive, al menos temporalmente mientras contactaban a su padre. Ella accedió, luego de mucha charla y desconfianza por parte de la niña. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a hablar con él, y ambos descubrieron lo mucho que tenían en común.

A ambos ya no les importaba nada.

Y a Harry le gustaba que Jane no lo juzgara, y a Jane le gustaba que Harry no le preguntara. Que no intentara consolarla con falsas palabras de alivio. Que simplemente la mirara, preocupado, mientras dejaba que el silencio transportara su calidez hacia ella.

Incluso se seguían viendo, cuando el padre de la niña volvió a Inglaterra para ofrecerle un buen lugar en Surrey, que ella tomó algo temerosa. Desde ese entonces vivía con él. A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo no estaba, ya que debía manejar los negocios de una empresa que fundó en su estadía en América, a Jane le agradaba vivir con él. Y Scar estaba contento por ella, aunque sabía que la castaña no tardaría en independizarse y vivir la vida a su manera. La vida suburbana no era lo suyo, tampoco.

- ¿Qué pasara cuando te vallas de aquí, Scar?

- No lo sé – dijo él-. Quiero averiguar algo acerca de este don, esta fuerza. Quiero averiguar acerca de mis padres, saber quiénes eran al menos.

- Pero tienes miedo, ¿no es así? Eso te retuvo estos dieciséis años. Tienes miedo de saber quién eres.

- Si – alzó la cabeza, mirando al cielo-. Es un lindo amanecer, ¿no?

- ¿Iris?

Scar la miró confuso por un momento, al ser tomado desprevenido por el súbito cambio de tema.

- Ah, supongo que irá conmigo. Seguramente se sentiría sola sin mí.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos. Scar volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo, y Jane lo miró intensamente. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

- Sabes, nunca te pude agradecer suficiente por lo que hiciste – antes de que el joven pudiese contestar, lo interrumpió-. En serio. Sé que… estaba pensando en suicidarme cuando tú llegaste. No sabía lo que me había hecho, _por qué_ lo había hecho, y me sentía tan dolida, tan arrebatada. Ni siquiera podía llorar sobre el hombro de mi madre, que se había quedado mirando mientras…-sacudió la cabeza-. No importa. Gracias, Scar. Espero que puedas encontrar las mismas respuestas a las que muchos ya hemos llegado con tu ayuda.

- Seguramente – respondió simplemente. No era nadie adepto a las despedidas, y sin decir nada, la miró una vez más, se levantó, y se fue.

El sol ya brillaba fuerte sobre sus cabezas.

3

Ya no quedaba nadie. Jamie seguía durmiendo en la casa de Hailey, abrazado a una morocha de maquillaje corrido, la dueña de casa se levantaría con una terrible resaca cerca del mediodía, y todos los demás escapaban al sol, tratando de prolongar los sueños que saben que jamás se volverán realidad.

Privet Drive era una calle tranquila. Las casas pulcramente ordenadas y relucientes, los jardines perfectos en los que habría alguna que otra ama de casa retocando sus flores, los autos de dos años de antigüedad, los frentes iguales uno del otro. La perfección suburbana.

Le daban arcadas.

Scar desearía que alguna fuerza externa llegase y prendiera fuego al maldito barrio. Todos eran unos hipócritas, llevando sonrisas cuando despedían a sus hijos, maridos y cuando saludaban a sus vecinos, para luego entrar en sus casas para chismorrear la últimas noticias o dar rienda suelta a sus retorcidos placeres. No, Scar no odiaba la perversidad de los hombres suburbanos. Odiaba que la escondieran tan paranoicamente.

Se hablaba en susurros, pero todos sabían que la del número seis había envenenado a su esposo infiel; que la señora Babbage estrangulaba a sus gatitos para usar su piel como almohadones; que en tales casas vendían droga, que el viejo solitario del número ocho había violado dos niñas…

Se sabía todo, pero optaban por esconderlo. Jamás se hubiera enterado, pues él era la mancha, el delincuente que arruinaba sus vidas de oro, pero era gracias a uno de sus poderes que había logrado ver más allá de los ojos de los inútiles. Se podía decir que leía sus mentes, pero no podía captar pensamientos en concreto, más bien _recuerdos_ que la mente relacionara con los hechos que sucedían mientras Scar estuviese dentro de la psiquis del individuo.

Gracias a ese pequeño truco sabía que seguramente todos susurraron de los Dursleys, que abusaban a su sobrino, que lo encerraban en el armario debajo de las escaleras, que le negaban la comida. Pero nadie, jamás, levantó un dedo para ayudarlo. Lo abandonaron a su suerte, con tal de no ensuciar sus perfectas vidas.

Como deseaba que aquél maldito pueblo ardiera en llamas.

- _No eres el único – _respondió la voz de Iris en cuanto expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta. Scar gruñó.

_- Si me concentrara lo suficiente…_

_- No creo que sea conveniente ser encontrado en medio de un pueblo en llamas, haciendo nada mientras la gente muere, sobre todo si se tienen antecedentes criminales._

_- Siempre podría escaparme…_

_- Dependes demasiado en tus poderes._

_- ¿No son acaso una bendición?_

_- Y serán tu perdición si no los usas con cuidado._

_- Maldita tentación._

Iris dejó escapar un silbido a modo de risa. Scar se sentó en la acera, enfrente del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

- _Locked up forever inside, I look at the stars and ask why…oh, if they could just teach my dark heart to feel…All I've saved, oh why, thrown away…_- cantó con voz rasposa.

_- ¿Momento melodramático?- _preguntó Iris, divertida.

- _Vale la pena, de vez en cuando. Extrañaba el consuelo de sentirme triste._

_- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer referencias depresivas a canciones aún más depresivas?_

_- Tranquila, Iris, si quisiera suicidarme primero recordaría soltarte por ahí._

_- Lo llegas a hacer, y juro que haré de tus últimos momentos los más dolorosos y patéticos de toda tu existencia._

_- Tomaré eso como una promesa._

Scar rió por lo bajo, y acarició inconcientemente la cabeza de su serpiente. ¿Qué haría sin ella? Su única amiga verdadera, su compañera en todo tiempo.

Miró distraídamente el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse, y apenas notó un suave "plop" detrás suyo. Sin embargo, Iris lo hizo, y se dio vuelta rápidamente, exhibiendo sus colmillos al intruso.

- _¿Iris? – _preguntó Scar perezosamente, dándose vuelta para mirar al recién llegado.

No pudo evitar reírse.

- _¡No es el momento para reírse, Harry! –_ siseó molesta, la serpiente – _¡Lo puedo sentir, su aura es completamente maligna!_

Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, el adolescente echó una segunda ojeada a lo que era un muy enojado intruso. Llevaba una ¿túnica? de color verde oscuro, que sin duda parecía muy elegante. Scar apostaba a que los adornos en su pecho y hombros eran de oro. El rostro del individuo era apuesto, de nariz aristocrática y pómulos ligeramente sobresalientes, labios finos y fruncidos fuertemente en aquél momento, piel pálida que contrastaba con su pelo azabache de formas curvas. Pero lo que más gracia le causaba eran los ojos escarlatas del hombre. ¿Quién usaba lentes de ese color? Cierto, los góticos, pero jamás usarían ropa de ese estilo.

Un golpe de su serpiente lo devolvió a la realidad, mientras su pecho calmaba y empezaba a subir y bajar a las velocidades normales.

- _Debería agradecerle por alegrarme el día –_Dijo Scar, más calmado. A esto, el hombre alzó una ceja, y el adolescente lo miró, interrogante.

_-_ _¿Puedes entenderme?- _Se levantó, y observó que el misterioso intruso no medía más que él.

- _Veo que no te han enseñado modales, Potter –_dijo fríamente el extraño-. _Aunque no esperaría mucho de ti, luego de ser criado por unos sucios muggles._

_- _Y, señor elegancia y distinción – dijo Scar en su propio idioma, dejando el sarcasmo destilar en cada sílaba-, ¿podría darme el honor de conocer quién demonios es usted y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- _Cuida esa lengua, o puede ser que la pierdas – _el hombre sacó de entre sus ropas un palito de madera de color oscuro, y apuntó a Scar. Una luz salió de él, y golpeó la garganta del adolescente, que intentó tirarse hacia atrás para esquivarla, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Cuando quiso soltar un _"¿qué carajo…?" _ notó que no podía emitir sonido alguno de su boca. Algo sorprendido, inmediatamente comprendió por qué. Era aquella fuerza, aquél poder que él también poseía. Magia. Salvo que el intruso lo hacía mediante aquél palito de madera, a diferencia de él, que lo hacía concentrándose.

Eso significaba que aquél hombre era un mago. ¿Qué hacía aquí, y _ahora_, de todos los momentos? _¿Qué quería?_

- Niño astuto, ¿eh, Potter? – dijo el hombre, con un deje divertido en la voz-. Así que es cierto… los muggles nunca hablaron de la magia, y quemaron tu carta de Hogwarts – murmuró para sí mismo. Inmediatamente una risa cruel, fría, emergió de sus labios, y Scar sintió erizarse los pelos de la nuca.

- _¡Deja a mi amo en paz! – _siseó Iris amenazante, mostrando sus colmillos. El hombre curvó sus labios en una sonrisa cruel, y con otro giro del palito, la serpiente fue enviada contra el pavimento bruscamente.

Scar quería gritarle varias obscenidades, pero debido a su mudo estado, simplemente se lanzó contra él, puños apretados, mientras lo miraba con odio. No llegó ni siquiera a tocarlo, antes de que lo escuchara decir:

- ¡Crucio!

Inmediatamente, Scar cayó al suelo, retorciéndose del dolor, incapaz de gritar. Nunca había experimentado aquello antes, sentir miles de cuchillos calientes atravesando tu piel, aún sabiendo que no estaban allí. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el hombre levantó el hechizo.

- _¿Ha sido suficiente la lección, o necesitas algún recordatorio más, Potter?_- siseó. Scar era valiente pero no estúpido, y consiguió sentarse sobre el pavimento, mirando con odio al hombre enfrente de él.

_-_ _¿Qué quieres de mí? – _preguntó, sorprendido de que pudiera volver a hablar.

El mago sonrió fríamente, y dijo simplemente:

- ¿Sabes de dónde proviene aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo, _Harry_?

Scar negó con la cabeza suavemente, mirando siempre al hombre enfrente de él, quien se había apoyado en una pared.

- Cuando eras un bebé, un mago oscuro de poderes más allá del imaginario de cualquier hombre llamado Lord Voldemort, atacó la casa en la que vivías, matando a tu padre y madre, para luego intentar asesinarte a ti. Pero verás, la maldición asesina rebotó, despojando a Voldemort de todos sus poderes y reduciéndolo a algo menos que un espíritu. Aquella cicatriz es la marca de la maldición, que nadie antes pudo sobrevivir.

- Genial, más drama. ¿Por qué debería creerte?– dijo Scar, con cierto escepticismo. Aceptaba un mundo de magia, aceptaba que era un mago, pero sencillamente no se le ocurría el por qué de intentar asesinarlo cuando tan solo era un bebé. Aunque aquello explicaría los extraños sueños de luz verde y motocicletas voladoras, y la sospecha de que los Dursley le habían mentido cuando mencionaron que sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto-. Espera. ¿De qué color es el maleficio asesino?

- Verde – contestó el hombre, alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y existen las motocicleta voladoras? –Sacudió la cabeza- No, no importa – se encogió de hombros-. Esta bien, te creo.

- Estupidez Gryffindor… - murmuró el hombre.

- Lo que sea, ¿sabes? Tengo sueños en los que aparecen una luz verde y una risa fría, y luego siento que me llevan en una motocicleta voladora. Me parece que _podría _encajar, en una de esas – terminó sarcásticamente-. De todas formas, ¿quién eres? ¿Un seguidor de ese Voldemort, que viene a acabar con el trabajo?

- No necesitaría de nadie para asesinarte, Harry Potter – dijo, sonriendo fríamente-. _Yo soy Lord Voldemort._

Harry entrecerró los ojos, y se echó unos pasos hacia atrás.

- _Pero no habría porque terminar con todo aquí, Harry… -_dijo, suavemente-. _Si, es cierto, había venido con la intención de acabar contigo, pero sería una lástima echar todo ese potencial a la basura. ¿Qué dices? Puedes ayudarme, Harry, y a cambio podrías conseguir todo lo que quisieras, conocimiento, poder, libertad…- _dejó la palabra en el aire.

- Asesinaste a mis padres, gracias a ti es que crecí en este infierno. ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? ¿En _qué _debería ayudarte?

- Verás, Harry, dentro de la sociedad mágica existen tres niveles: los sangrepura, o aquellos que cuentan con generaciones de familiares magos, los mestizos, cuya sangre está parcialmente _manchada_ con la sangre muggle, y los sangresucias, los magos o brujas nacidos de muggles. Simplemente deseo purificar el mundo mágico de la corrupción muggle, de los seres inferiores que arruinan nuestra magia, que la debilitan...- sus ojos rojos brillaban maníacamente. Scar se sintió algo acobardado por ello, pero no retrocedió.

- ¿Acaso no ves que he crecido fuera de ese mundo? – respondió, mirándolo incrédulo-. ¿Acaso no me han dejado fuera de él, al abandonarme en la puerta de mis tíos, quienes me odiaban completamente? ¿Por qué debería interesarme lo que les sucede?

- ¿No querías venganza, Harry? – Dijo Voldemort-. ¿Venganza por aquellos que te despreciaron?

Scar estaba a punto de objetar, cuando el mago lo interrumpió.

- ¡No me mientas! Lo puedo ver en tu mente – Scar abrió la boca, ¿él también podía? ¿Eso significaba que todos los magos podían leer mentes?-… cada golpe de la banda de tu primo, el intento de asesinato de tu _querido_ tío, la violación de esa niña, la muerte de tus compañeros… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de las alimañas que los muggles son? Arruinaron tu vida, Harry, ¿no merecen morir por ello?

- Pero fueron magos los que me dejaron con los muggles, Voldemort – dijo Harry, con una calma que interiormente no era tan real-. No, no me interesa pelear en tu guerra, ni matar muggles. Que todos se jodan.

- ¿Ni siquiera te atrae el conocimiento que podrías obtener? ¿Explorar tus dones?

- Cuando creces en un suburbio como este, aprendes que lo justo es necesario y nada más. Que no vale la pena ser grande porque la gente siempre va a tratar de hundirte, y que no vale la pena preocuparse por lo que pase alrededor. Hace tiempo que me dejó de importar si el mundo giraba en la dirección correcta – dijo Harry, amargamente-. No necesito saber más de lo que ya sé, sino aprender a usarlo a mi beneficio – levantó una palma y dejó que su energía fluyera, lo que provocó una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano, de color verde-. Déjame vagabundear solo en tu mundo, y quemaré este pueblo hasta las cenizas por ti.

Ante la propuesta, Voldemort alzó una ceja, pero se notaba que estaba ligeramente divertido ante la situación.

- Sé que algún día te aburrirás, y entonces vendrás a mí.

- Puede ser – dijo Harry, recogiendo a Iris, que se enroscó alrededor de su cuello, protectiva. Alzó una mano, y su magia deslizó de ella, rociando de llamas y destrucción la primera casa de medio Londres que perecería bajo el fuego inapagable. Número Cuatro, Privet Drive.

- ¡Morsmordre! – siseó Voldemort. Una calavera reluciente brilló en el cielo, y sus mandíbulas se abrieron para dejar ver una serpiente saliendo de ella.

- ¿Marca personal?- inquirió el adolescente.

- Símbolo de terror – lo corrigió el mago oscuro.

- No vale la pena – dijo Harry, y se dio media vuelta, para desaparecer entre las llamas.

Voldemort observó el cuerpo de su supuesto enemigo alejarse, para darse cuenta de lo aburrido que sería todo sin una marioneta de Dumbledore que combatir.

Más bien se enfrentaría a un Jesús suburbano.


End file.
